Forgiving Father
by Summer Rising
Summary: Hiei ended his search for Yukina a long time ago, content to see his twin alive and happy, and accepting the fate of his mother.  But it never occurred to him to look for his father's side of the family. Now,  his family is looking for him.
1. A Mysterious Intruder

It was a brisk but beautiful day in the Glacial Village, so Reina decided to go for a walk by the cliffs.

_What is that?_ She thought as she saw a strange sparkle on a ledge below her. She leaned down cautiously for a better look.

_Fire?_

She stumbled back just in time to avoid being roasted as flames shot up from below.

_What in the world…? _She thought she saw a shadow in the flames.

Fear overcame her as a thought popped into her head. _The baby fire demon…_

"HELP!" she screamed, turning toward the village.

She tried to run but something grabbed her by the hair. _The shadow!_

"What are you screaming about?" a female voice said.

Reina tried to look at her attacker but felt the grip tighten to prevent her from turning her head. "Who are you?" she said, trying to calm herself and think logically.

"That's not important," the voice said. "Don't worry, I don't plan to hurt you. I just want something from you."

The voice was deep and throaty, but also young. Reina judged from the way she was being pulled that her attacker was much shorter than her, but stronger as well.

"What is it that you want?" she asked.

"There was a woman that used to live here," the voice said. "Her name was Hina. I'm looking for her."

Reina closed her eyes and fought back tears.

"Hina is dead," she said. "She killed herself years ago."

"I expected as much," the voice said. "Before she died she had a child, correct?"

"I don't know," Reina lied. She gasped as her assailant pulled her hair tighter.

"Is that a fact?" the voice said, sounding angry. "Are you sure you don't know anything about a child?"

"There was one child," Reina said through clenched teeth. "A girl, named Yukina, a beautiful ice maiden. But Yukina left – ahhhh." The attacker pulled harder.

"You're lying! The child couldn't have been an ice maiden!"

"There was a twin," Reina whispered. "A vile fire demon –a male fire demon." _Imiko_, she thought.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Reina's attacker loosened her grip. "What happened to that child?"

"We…we killed it," Reina admitted.

"What?" her aggressor was so startled she let go completely, giving Reina the opportunity to look at her. The sultry voice belonged to a demon child under five foot with long black hair and deep red eyes. Upon seeing her Reina considered running, but remembered the fire. _I can't outrun the flames…_

"There is no place for a male in our village," Reina said. "We threw him over these very cliffs."

The demon child gave her an incredulous look. "You just threw it off the edge?" she said in disbelief.

"I didn't do so personally," Reina said warily.

"But the child is dead." The girl growled. "Dead! Not even a chance at life. Not even a chance to dance with the flames."

As the girl spoke flames burst up around her.

"Please…" Reina said, "It is the way we have always lived. I had no personal responsibility-"

"Shut up." The girl said. "Just shut up and burn!"


	2. Hey Little Sister

Rui awoke from her nap with a start. There was commotion outside.

"Herbs!" she heard someone shout. "Herbs to create a salve and medicine to dull the pain!"

"Water!" another voice shouted. "She needs water! And the strongest healers among us."

_What is going on…?_ Rui threw off her blanket and quickly slipped on shoes.

She slid open the door just in time to be grabbed by one of the younger maidens.

"It's Reina," the girl said urgently. "She was attacked by the cliffs! Something's burned her horribly."

_The child? _Rui thought. _No, he already returned once. He left when he learned of his sister. He had no interest in revenge. I should know…_

"How?" Rui asked urgently. "And where is she?"

"The village center," the younger woman said. "I'm going now – you should come."

"No…" Rui said. "No too many people crowding around will only worsen the situation. My healing skills are not the best of us. I will go investigate instead." _If the child has returned, I must find him before anyone else._

Rui went immediately to the cliffs. _If it's him, this is where he will be._

"Child, are you here?" she called out. "It is I, Rui, your mother's friend. Do you remember me?"

The trees rustled behind her and somehow she instinctively knew to look up. What she saw was not what she had expected.

_A girl?_

"Did you also come to get roasted?" the girl said menacingly.

Rui was too jaded to be afraid of the threat. "Are you a fire apparition?" She called up to the girl. "Come down here so we can talk."

"Now why would I do that," the girl said, absentmindedly balancing on one foot. "Up here I have a perfect shot,"

"Child, you are welcome to burn me if that's why you're here. Just let me understand who you are first."

"That's fair," the girl nimbly flipped out of the tree and landed lightly on the ground.

"I'm looking for a woman named Hina, but I understand she's dead."

"This is true," Rui said. "Why are you looking for Hina?"

"Why would I tell you?" the girl said.

Rui paused to consider her answer. "If you explain why you're here, I'll tell you everything I know about Hina and her children. I know that's why you're here."

"How do you know that?"

Rui closed her eyes and began to speak. "Hina…Hina was my dear friend for many years," she said. "But Hina was different from the rest of us. She liked to adventure…and her adventures led her to bed with a man."

"A male fire apparition," the girl supplied. "But she left him to return to the village."

"She did return," Rui agreed. "She returned and birthed two beautiful children. But one…one was male, which is unacceptable enough in our society. And to make it worse – he was of fire – he burned so strongly, day and night. We were so fearful of him.

"Hina loved her son though, despite the dangers," Rui recalled. "She begged us to let her keep him."

"But instead you threw him over a cliff, that's what the other maiden said." The girl spit on the ground in disgust. "You could have returned him to his father."

"We had no idea who his father was. Hina either didn't know how to find him, or didn't want us to," Rui said. "Try to understand, we are by nature a cold and fearful people. Our numbers continue to dwindle, and the fear grows."

"That doesn't excuse tossing a baby off a cliff," the girl said. "That's wicked."

"I…I know," Rui said, feeling tears form in her eyes. "I regret it every day. Every night I used to dream of that child."

"Why used to?" the girl asked sharply. "So quickly forget your sins?"

"No…" Rui said. "Not at all…I no longer dream of the child's death, because the child never died."

"WHAT?" the girl shouted in excitement. "Why didn't you say so? Do you know where he is?"

_Now is the time to ask…_

"I will tell you what I know in exchange for two things" Rui said. "First, your identity, and second, a promise that you will leave without terrorizing this village."

The girl looked at the ground and smiled. "Burning your friend was ill-judged. I didn't really come to harm anyone, I came to seek someone. As an apology, I can even offer her something."

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial, then tossed it to Rui. "That's a potion we use when we're first learning to control our fire. It soothes the pain of burns and helps the body heal faster."

"Thank you," Rui said, putting it in her pocket.

"My name is Akiko," the girl continued. "And the man Hina laid with was my father. I'm searching for my older brother."


	3. A Strange Feeling

Akiko wandered aimlessly around the city. _Humans move so slowly_. She thought. _No wonder so many demons hunt them._

She watched as a group of junior high girls walked by with shopping bags, laughing and giggling. _They travel in packs, as if it lends some kind of protection. But one's as weak as the next._

Suddenly a flash hair of red caught her attention. _Youkai. _She felt it immediately.

_That's strange…that body looks human. _The hair belonged to a boy about 17. _But that spirit energy - it's unmistakable. _Intrigued, she began to follow him.

_He moves so gracefully _she thought as she walked a few strides behind him. _But at the pace of a regular human._

He turned down an alley and she followed without thinking. Then he turned.

"Hello," he said, looking her in the eyes and smiling.

_Stupid. Of course if I feel his energy he'd feel mine._

"Hi," she said, not knowing what else to do.

"You know, even if I couldn't feel your spirit energy, your outfit betrays you in an instant," he said.

She looked down at her wrapped arms and legs, black mini skirt, and red top. "What's wrong with it?"

He chuckled. "You may have been able to get away with the bottom, but the top you're wearing is what humans call a bikini. Human women wear them when they go to the beach or the pool. Anywhere else is quite out of place." He paused. "And in this weather a human would be uncomfortably cold."

"That does make sense..."_ Well I guess I failed at being inconspicuous._

He smiled at her again. "Now tell me, what is someone like you doing here in the human world?"

_He's handsome,_ she couldn't help but think. "I could ask you the same question," she responded, buying time as she looked him over.

He sighed and shook his head. "I expected you might say that."

"Your story for my own," she offered.

"I suppose you'll give me no other choice," he said. "And I am intrigued." He considered for a moment. "All right, but not here, where you draw unnecessary attention. Follow me."

_I could just leave, _she thought, _but he may know something. _

"If you leave now, I'll come searching for you," he said, as if reading her thoughts. "I have no intention of leading you into some trap. But I have a life in this human city, and I won't allow you to run around freely until I understand your purpose."

"You say that like you have the power to stop me." _Is this guy really threatening me?_

He stepped directly in front of her and glared from above. "I don't mean to be rude or start a fight," he said. "But as I said, I have a life in this city, and I want to know what an upper level fire apparition is doing here."

_Touchy. _She instinctively backed away. _But I can tell he's powerful. _ _It certainly wouldn't be an easy win._

"Fine," she said. "Just tell me your name."

"Kurama." He said. "My name is Kurama."


	4. Akiko's Predicament

_Whoa…_ Kuwabara thought. _What a weird feeling… _He shivered.

"What is it, Kazuma?" Yukina asked.

"Just a strange feeling…" he said, then shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "Haha, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Mhm…" Yukina wasn't really convinced, but she had learned not to question him.

"But, ah….I need to…um…go to the store!" he said, jumping up. "I'll see you later!"

Before she could say anything he rushed out the door.

_That was…strange…_she thought.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as he pounded on the door. "Open up! It's important!"

The door opened, revealing a very irritated Keiko. "Do you always have to be so noisy?" she asked him. "The whole neighborhood can hear you."

Despite her scolding, she ushered him inside. "Yusuke should be back from work in a bit," she said. "Would you like something to drink."

"Oh…no thank you," he said, taking off his shoes and sitting down. "Er-how are things?"

"Oh things are great," she said, grinning broadly. "We've been saving up to move to a bigger place, and we almost have enough. Oh and Kurama came by for a visit the other day. He's doing well."

"That's great Keiko," Kuwabara said. "I'm surprised that punk Urameshi is doing so well for himself, haha."

Keiko laughed. "How about you Kuwabara? How's school going?"

Before he could answer the door slammed open. "KEIKO! I'm hungry." Yusuke walked in rubbing his belly. "What's for dinner?"

"Yusuke, don't you see we have a visitor?" Keiko said, sounding annoyed.

"Eh? Oh hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke slapped his friend on the back. "What's up?"

"I actually need to talk to you," Kuwabara said, shooting a sideways glance at Keiko. "Eh, alone."

"Oh no," Keiko said. "If you're here to talk about more spirits and demons, I want to hear it."

"Keiko…" Yusuke started to say.

"Be quiet, Yusuke," Keiko said. "Now Kuwabara, sit down and tell us what's going on."

"Eh- it's weird," Kuwabara said. "I feel a demon in the city, but I can't pinpoint a location."

"A demon?" Yusuke asked as he leaned his chair back. "Nothing unusual's happened lately. No freak accidents, missing persons, or mass murder."

"There's definitely something here," Kuwabara said.

"You think so?" Yusuke said, sitting up straight again.

"I know it," Kuwabara said. "But it's definitely no low-class demon."

Yusuke slammed his fist down on the table. "Dammit. We need to find this thing before it can put any crazy plans into action!" He shouted. "Why the hell doesn't Koenma know about this, anyway?"

"Yusuke!" Keiko said. "Stop shouting. And has it ever occurred to you that maybe this demon isn't evil?"

"Not evil?" Yusuke shook his head. "Not likely."

"Why not? Kurama has been living in this city as long as you have and never tried to hurt anyone."

"Kurama is a special circumstance." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes at her. "If there's another demon here right now, I guarantee it's looking for trouble. Right Kuwabara?"

"Er…well maybe Keiko's on to something," Kuwabara said. "I mean, wouldn't a powerful demon know enough to hide its power?"

"Demons aren't that smart," Yusuke insisted. "The thing probably doesn't even know you can sense it. You're not exactly normal you know."

"Even if the demon doesn't know about Kuwabara, you're no secret to the spirit world, Yusuke," Keiko said. "Nor is Kurama."

Then the door slid open. "Hellooooo anyone home?" Botan sang as she stepped inside.

"Botan!" Yusuke jumped out of his chair. "About time you showed up! Don't you know there's a demon running rampant in the city?"

"Oh Yusuke you always exaggerate," Botan said. "She's hardly running rampant."

"She? So you know who it is?" Kuwabara said.

"Well of course I do," Botan said as she laughed. "Do you really think Koenma would allow an upper A-class demon cross into the human world without checking in on it?"

"A-class? That's chump change!" Yusuke said, grinning broadly.

"Maybe for you, Yusuke," Botan said. "But for normal humans an A-class demon would be unstoppable. Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, right…"

"Now, don't you want to hear about your visitor?"

"Yeah, spill it Botan," Yusuke said, settling back into his chair and pulling Keiko on to his lap.

"Good! Let's get started then!" Botan said cheerfully. "She's a fire apparition named Akiko. She grew up in a clan of fire apparitions, of which her father was the leader. Her age is unclear, as is often the case with demons, but her existence wasn't noted in the records department until about 15 human years ago.

"Akiko stands about 132 cm, and has long black hair and bright red eyes. Aside from her eyes, her natural appearance is quite human-like. Her abilities, of course, are not."

"Well obviously," Yusuke said impatiently. "Tell us the important stuff. How does she fight and what's she doing here?"

"Akiko is a skilled martial artist, and prefers to fight with her hands. Like most fire apparitions, she's mastered a variety of fire-related techniques, and is highly resistant to flame. There are rumors circulating that she was trained in telekinesis, but those are unconfirmed.

"Until recently, Akiko stayed off the radar, like the rest of her clan. A year ago, however, she gained our attention when she attacked an ice maiden outside of the Glacial Village. As you know, violence is the justice of the demon world, and when the ice maidens didn't ask spirit world for help it was assumed that the attack was a repayment of some kind."

"Okay, that was a good history lesson and all, but we still don't know why she's here," Yusuke said.

"Oh, well, funny thing about that," Botan said sheepishly. "We're not really clear how she got here or what her purpose is…"

"What? Didn't you just tell me Koenma wasn't letting her run free?" Yusuke shouted at her.

"Well, what I meant by that is that Koenma has surveillance on her and nothing suggests she's planning any kind of attack on humans…"

"BOTAN!" Yusuke jumped up, shoving Keiko off his lap. "You don't know anything, do you?"

"We do know her history is relatively non-violent…"

"Wait a minute," Kuwabara chimed in. "You said she attacked an ice maiden…"

"It was an isolated incident," Botan said. "And the attack wasn't lethal…"

"MY YUKINA'S IN DANGER!" Kuwabara shouted, jumping up. "I have to go to her!"

Yusuke grabbed him by the collar. "Slow down, idiot. Don't jump to conclusions. If this girl was planning to attack Yukina, wouldn't she have done it already?"

"Exactly," Botan said. "Yukina has a distinctive spirit energy. If Akiko came here for her, she must already know where she. Based on what we know about Akiko, if she wanted to attack Yukina she would have struck immediately, while she still had the element of surprise."

"Pft. I don't like it." Kuwabara said.

"So do you have any suspicions about why she's here, Botan?" Keiko asked. "She must have a good reason."

"We do have a theory Keiko," Botan said. "In the last few years Akiko's father, the clan leader, has fallen seriously ill. This particular branch of fire apparitions has a long-standing succession tradition. If the old leader has sons, the eldest must battle any male challengers from within the clan to keep his line in power. If he loses, he and the rest of his brothers will be put to death to negate any future threats."

"How medieval…" Keiko said. "And sad."

"It gets worse. If the leader has daughters, the male clan member who wins gets to take his pick of them. Traditionally, the new leader will rape then kill his prize as a display of his new authority and power. If the female resists, the rest of the clan will hold her down as the new leader puts her to death."

"That's disgusting!" Keiko said, looking thoroughly repulsed. "Either way the daughter faces death."

"I know," Botan said seriously. "Akiko is her father's only child. While she is quite powerful, against her whole clan it's unlikely that she would be able to overpower them."

"If she's so powerful, why doesn't she just fight the challengers one on one and win power for herself?" Yusuke asked.

"The clan would never consent to a female leader, even if she could beat each of the challengers individually." Botan explained. "Even if she won, the rest of the clan would kill her in her sleep."

"How awful," Keiko said.

"Yes," Botan said sadly. "Koenma believes Akiko entered the human world to escape this fate. The other clan members might follow her to the ends of the demon world, but they're not interested in the human world. She's as good as dead to them here."

"So you think she's hiding," Yusuke said.

"Yes, exactly." Botan said. "And we think she chose to enter here because of the power she must be able to sense from you and Yukina."

"What about Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama is much better seasoned in hiding his spirit power," Botan said. "He would only be sensed if he wanted to. I don't think it's likely that she would feel his presence, Kurama has been careful in the past to avoid detection, fearing if his enemies sensed him in the human world they would try to come over, putting his human mother in danger."

"So if this girl isn't really hiding, and is planning some kind of attack, it has to be on one of us or Yukina. Right Botan?"

"Uh? Well I suppose that's true," Botan said hesitantly. "But Koenma doesn't consider her a threat. Besides, now you know she's here. There's no real danger."

"I don't like it," Kuwabara said. "I'm going up to Genkai's to make sure Yukina's okay."

"And I'm going to scour this city until I find this girl," Yusuke declared. "Keiko! You stay here. If anything seems funny, just hide. I'll come to check on you soon.

"Yeah right Yusuke," Keiko said. "I'm not going to wait around like a sitting duck. I'm coming with you. "

"Don't be stupid!" He shouted at her.

"Oh Yusuke, lighten up!" Botan said. "I told you she's probably not here for a fight. Let Keiko come along. She's safer by your side anyway."

"Botan, you're killing me…"


	5. A Short Meeting

"So let me understand this," Kurama said. "You're searching for an ice maiden named Yukina, because you think she is your older brother's twin, and may know where he is."

"Exactly," Akiko said, sipping her soda. "This is delicious, by the way. "What did you call it again?"

"That's Coca-Cola," Kurama said. "But if Yukina is your brother's twin, doesn't that also make you siblings?"

"I don't think so," she said, looking thoughtful. "I mean, ice maidens are supposed to be asexual. They reproduce without males. So Yukina probably just happened to start growing in Hina's belly at the same time my brother did, purely by coincidence."

"But are you certain? Isn't it possible that both the children were conceived with your father's help, and one simply showed his characteristics, and the other Hina's?"

"I suppose it's possible," Akiko said doubtfully. "I don't know much of the science behind demon interbreeding."

"Why don't you just approach this Yukina with the truth, explaining all the possibilities and why you've been searching for her."

"It's not that simple, Kurama!" Akiko shouted, accidently spilling her drink in her outburst. "I attacked one of her kind out of anger. What if word has reached her? She won't want to speak to me, let alone entertain the idea that we may be related!"

"You don't know that," he said gently. "Yukina may be a very understanding person."

"Not likely," she said bitterly as she wiped up the mess she made. "Have you ever spoken to an ice maiden? They're as cold as the name suggests. You should have heard the one I attacked talking about my brother, how they threw him off a cliff to almost certain death."

"It is natural to fear what you cannot control or understand," Kurama said. "While I agree throwing a child off a cliff is quite crass, you must try to understand the reasons behind it."

"Ah, such good advice," Akiko said sarcastically. "I'll do what I have to, and approach her. I can't afford to waste the time. " She munched on a French fry.

So now that I've explained everything, what's your story?"

"I don't think now's the time for that," Kurama said.

Akiko frowned. "Why not?"

"It's not a good time," _This one's dangerously curious_, he thought.

"More like you don't trust me," she said, sounding annoyed. "I didn't lie to you. But fine, I spill my life story for you and you won't even show me a little glimpse of yours. I see how it is." She waved her hand in the air. "Do you at least trust me enough to let me hang around the city?"

_I'll have to keep an eye on her. _"Your excuse for being here seemed convincing enough." He paused. "You may want to do something about your outfit, as I said earlier."

"Well that is some good advice," she said, standing up. "Thanks for this," she said, gesturing to the fast food he'd purchased for her earlier. "It was weird but satisfying." She rubbed her belly and grinned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, with a hint of a smile. _She's somewhat childlike_, he thought.

"Yup!" she said. "I'll be going now." She started to walk out the door. "See you around Kurama."

He watched her go, the chuckled to himself. _How interesting._


	6. Yukina's Theory

"Human clothing…" Akiko muttered to herself, staring into the store windows. "It's not too bad."

She walked into the store casually. _Human eyes are far too slow to see me take this_, she thought as she grabbed a dress and ran out. _Though it does seem cruel to steal from the weak._

In one fluid motion she slipped the dress over her clothing. In a second, she unwrapped the bandages around her arms and legs.

_Better_, she thought as she observed her reflection in a window. _Now, to find this Yukina._

It didn't take her long to find Genkai's hidden complex, and Yukina along with it.

_She's so pretty_, Akiko observed, hiding in the trees. _But clearly an ice maiden – no hint of my father whatsoever._

An red-orange haired boy was standing next to her. _Hmm…human, _she thought_. But there's something special about that one…_

"HEY!" the red-orange haired boy shouted. "Someone's here!"

_Eh? He can sense me?_ She moved further behind the trunk to avoid being seen. _Well that's inconvenient. I wanted to observe her in secret._

"I know you're up there Akiko!" the boy shouted angrily. "Why don't you come down here and fight like a man – oh I guess you're not really a man – fight like a demon then!"

_He knows who I am? _ _Might as well show myself then. _She jumped out of the tree, landing softly on the ground. "All right, all right, calm down. Here I am."

"I knew it!" the boy said excitedly. "I knew you were going to try to attack Yukina!"

"Attack me?" Yukina said, confused. "What do you mean Kazuma?"

"Hey! I'm not here to attack anybody!" Akiko said indignantly.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing here?" Kazuma Kuwabara said, glaring at her.

"To – well, to talk." _Now that's convincing…_

"You expect me to believe that?" Kuwabara scoffed. "Stop lying and get ready to fight!" He assumed a fighting stance.

"I really don't want to do that," Akiko said.

"And just why not?" Kuwabara taunted. "Afraid?"

"Well…yes," she said, putting her hands behind your back. "You see, if I hurt you in our fight, your friend Yukina probably won't be inclined to talk to me. And if I accidentally kill you, well that's just messy."

"Ah – you little punk. You think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl?"

"Um…no. I think even if I go easy on you, you're bound to get hurt. So can we please avoid this?"

"Kazuma, you don't need to fight her," Yukina chimed in. "Let's hear what she has to say first."

"Yeah ugly, hear me out," Akiko said, sidling up behind him and patting his back.

"Hey! How did you do that?" he asked.

Yukina giggled. "She's much faster than you, Kazuma."

"I tried to tell him," Akiko said, turning to the ice maiden. "But you know I'm not here to fight."

"Yes," Yukina said, turning serious. "But why are you here?"

_No point in beating around the bush._ "It's simple," Akiko began. "I need you to help us find your brother."

"My…brother?" Yukina said.

"Yes," Akiko said. "I'm sure you know the story of how your mother laid with a fire apparition. That was my father. Which makes your twin my older brother."

"What?" Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "You mean you're Yukina's sister?"

"Not exactly," Akiko said, scratching her head. "Actually, I'm not sure. But that's not the point." She turned to Yukina. "I have to find our brother. It's a matter of life and death."

"Wait…I get it," Kuwabara said. "What Botan said about your clan's succession tradition."

_He knows? _ _That's annoying. _"Yes, we have a somewhat…sexist succession tradition."

"I'd like to help you," Yukina said. "But I'm not sure there's anything I can do. I'm not certain of who my brother is."

"You're not certain?" Akiko looked disappointed. _It should have occurred to me she wouldn't know the twin she was separated from at birth. _"Do you have any hints, or leads about his identity?"

"Well…" Yukina looked at the ground and closed her eyes. "I do have a theory, but…"

"You have to tell me," Akiko said, grabbing Yukina's arms. "Anything you know. Any little hint or hunch."

"Yukina?" Kuwabara asked. "Do you know something I don't?"

"I've suspecting something for a long time," Yukina said. "And if what this girl says is true, and she is my brother's sister, then her appearance strengthens my theory."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"Her size, her eyes, her hair, and the way she moves," Yukina said. "Doesn't she remind you of anyone?"

"Remind me…of someone?" Kuwabara looked the fire apparition up and down again. "Wait a minute – you can't mean-"

"Hey hey, what are you two talking about?" Akiko said impatiently, waving her hands above her head. "What do you mean I remind you of someone?"

"I've never asked him directly," Yukina said, "but I suspect my brother is a demon named Hiei."


	7. Simplicity

_Hiei. _Akiko thought_. I must find this Hiei. _Again she was in a tree, this time sitting cross-legged. _But…how? It took me a year to find the ice maiden. I don't have that kind of time now. _She started to smolder in frustration. _Damn. _"Is this some sick form of training for me, huh dad!" she screamed toward the sky. "Getting sick and planning to die just soon enough to keep me from finding my only chance!"

A group of students walking by looked at her uncomfortably and increased their pace.

She hopped down from the tree and started walking, hands in her pockets. _Stupid father. Stupid clan. Stupid ice maidens. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Hello Akiko." A voice out of the darkness startled her from her thoughts.

"Who's there?" she said, whipping around and scanning the vicinity.

"Have you forgotten me already?" Kurama said, stepping out of the shadows.

_Strange…I didn't feel his spirit energy that time. _"Kurama," she said. "Are you checking up on me? I hate to disappoint you, but I've been behaving."

"Now why would that be disappointing to me?" Kurama asked.

"It would give you an excuse to try to kick me out of your precious city!" She spat. "Well I hate to break it to you, but I have nowhere to go!" Flames shot up around her, revealing her aggravation. "I learned my brother's name, and little else. I'll never be able to find him in time!"

"Will you stop that?" Kurama said tensely. "You'll draw unwanted attention."

She took a deep breath and the fire died. "Right right, you have a life here to protect. At least one of us does."

"So young," Kurama said. "And so dramatic."

"Did you really come here to mock me?" Akiko said, annoyed.

"What?" Kurama said, sounding genuinely surprised. "No, I didn't come here to mock you. I came to help you."

"Help me? And just how do you intend to do that?"

"Your predicament is not as hopeless as you think," Kurama said.

"Don't speak in riddles," she said. "I hate riddles."

Kurama smiled and shook his head. "I may not have been completely honest with you before," he said. "I couldn't trust you with this information until I determined whether the story you spun for me was the truth or not."

_He was watching me…not surprising_, she thought. "What do you know?"

"A great deal that you'll find helpful, I believe."

"Spill it, Kurama. I don't have time to waste."

_Impatient, just like a child,_ he thought. _Just a minute ago she was shouting at the empty sky in defeat._ "Well, the truth then," he said. "I happen to know Yukina fairly well. When you told me you were searching for her, I followed you to ensure no harm would come to her.

"When I saw your encounter with her, I knew you had spoken the truth, at least in terms of Yukina's involvement. But I still had to be sure the rest of the story was true, so I checked with the spirit world."

"Very thorough," she said. "Your point?"

"I understand. Your clan has survived thousands of years unbothered by the outside world, and unchanged," Kurama said. "You're wrapped up in a tradition due to be changed, but you don't have the power to change it alone."

She stared at the ground. "Individually I could take all those punks," she growled, clenching her fist. "But I would have to kill every male in the clan to be accepted as leader." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "What's the point of being a leader of women and children who resent you for killing their husbands and fathers?

"If I had been born male, only the strongest would dare challenge me. I wouldn't have to kill them, only demonstrate my superior strength. But born to a female body, my strength doesn't matter in their eyes. My father's training was useless. So now, I must find my brother. I need his help." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Humiliating as it is, I can't do it alone."

_Perhaps she's not as childish as I first thought_, Kurama thought.

"I can help you find your brother," Kurama said. "But I cannot guarantee he will be sympathetic to your cause."

"I'll take my chances," she said. "Tell me what you know."

He sighed. "In a way, Hiei and I are great friends," he began. "And in a way, we're quite alike. But our values and priorities are quite different. Your brother values power and cunning above mercy and compassion."

He looked at her intently. "He claims to love nothing and care for no one, though I highly suspect that's not entirely true.

"Before we ever met, Hiei went searching for his ice maiden mother, intending to kill the Glacial Village as revenge for his lot in life. Instead, he discovered the existence of Yukina. He has a soft spot for his twin, yet he refuses to confirm Yukina's suspicions, insisting she's better off believing her brother to be dead. Of course, he fails to realize Yukina figured out his true identity some time ago.

"I don't know why he didn't search for his father next. I've often wondered it myself, actually."

"Kurama, it sounds like you're gearing up to give me more advice," Akiko said. "Just tell me where he is."

"I just want you to realize the brother you're going after may not be receptive to your existence, nor your cause."

"I'll convince him," she said stubbornly.

"Perhaps you will, but don't be over-confident. First you have to reach him, and I confess I don't have any idea how accessible he is in his current location."

"What is his current location?"

"Makai, with the legendary Mukuro."

Her eyes widened. "Mukuro?"

"I see you've heard of her."

"Well of course!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "She's only one of the most powerful demons that lives!"

"Indeed," Kurama agreed. "She's quite impressive. I trust you understand why I was hesitant to tell you all this."

"….No….No I don't…" she said slowly. "In fact…if I were you, I would have told me all this right away!"

_Eh? What kind of logic is she using?_ He wondered.

"If Hiei is really with Mukuro in Makai, then you couldn't possibly be concerned for his safety, even if you weren't sure how powerful I was" she explained without him asking. "And if you had told me this when we first met, I would have been out of your precious city that much faster."

_She's right._ _ But I doubt she'll guess the reason I__** didn't**__ tell her._

"I don't know what game you're playing," Akiko said, looking him up and down, "But….thank you. I know where I'll be going now."

"I hope you find what you're looking for," he said, bowing formally.

She turned to go, then stopped. "You're not what you seem." It was not a question.

"No, I confess I'm not," he said, almost sadly.

"Why do you stay in this place?" she asked. "This isn't your world, I can tell."

"It's complicated," he said.

"Is it?" she asked, moving closer to him. "I think to love something – especially a person - is quite simple."

_How does she know that? _He remained silent.

"I could be wrong," she continued. "But I think you remain here because you love someone very much." She smiled at him. "Am I right?"

"Perhaps," he said hesitantly.

"I hope so," she said. "Love is beautiful." She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Just be careful," she said softly. "My father taught me that the people we love put us in more danger than anyone else."

She leaned back again. "Now I'm leaving." She started walking.

"Akiko," he called out to her. "If Hiei will not help you, what are you going to do?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Return to my father," she said. "I will be with him until he dies. And when he does, the clan will hold me and I will have to accept whatever destiny is meant for me."

"Why not run?" he asked.

"It's simple," she said. "My father is the only thing I've ever loved."


	8. Sibling Rivalry

Hiei was lounging in a tree when he heard commotion in the distance.

_These lousy foot soldiers are so noisy, _he thought, mildly annoyed. The Demon World Tournament brought peace to Makai, but Mukuro still kept soldiers to keep petty challengers at bay. Hiei considered them nothing more than an inconvenience.

He leapt from the tree and landed deftly on the ground. He listened for a moment, deciding whether the disturbance was worthy of his time.

_I'm sure I can get away with a kill or two as punishment for their incompetence,_ he thought, smiling. He started toward the trouble.

"Isn't there someone I can talk to about this?" Akiko said as a circle of demons surrounded her. "I'm not here to fight."

"This one's pretty," one of them said, nudging the one next to him. "I say we keep this one for ourselves."

Another laughed. "This puny thing will die before half of us get through with her. I want first dibs."

"No, me." Another shouted.

_Idiots…_Akiko thought. _But I do need to get myself out of this mess…_

The soldiers ignored her as they argued amongst themselves_. I just need to kill one to break the circle. I'm easily faster than these guys._

She took a fighting stance that went ignored by the soldiers. Closing her eyes, she focused her mind on the demon she had chosen as her victim.

_It's been a long time since I've killed anything_, she reflected. Then she lunged.

"What the-" her victim wasn't able to finish his though before she smashed her fist against his neck and ripped his throat right out. Leaping over his body as it fell, she ran.

_Messy, _she thought as she wiped her hand on her pants. _But it did the job._

She looked behind to see the soldiers following her. As she had expected, they were far behind.

"You can't catch me!" she couldn't help but tease them.

"But I can," a voice said calmly.

Still running, Akiko looked for the speaker. When she realized there was a human-like demon running casually beside her, she stopped short.

_It's him_, she thought immediately, looking him over. _He looks so much like Father…._

"That's better," he said. "It's useless to run anyway." He pulled a sword from its sheath on his back. "Let's make this quick," he said as he swiped at her.

Dodging, she said "I'm not here to fight!"

"The moment you stepped into this territory you stepped into a fight," he said, charging at her again.

_He fights expertly with a sword_, she thought, dodging again. _And he's fast._

"I'm not here to fight you," she tried again.

"I'll never allow a weakling like you to reach Mukuro," he said, still attacking. "You're not even worthy of my time."

Akiko felt her temper flair. Evading his attack, she said "You haven't landed a blow yet! Clearly I'm worthy of a little time. Hear me out just as long as I can avoid your attacks."

"Hn," he paused. "An interesting proposal." He looked her over and smirked. "Fine. I will tolerate to your useless drabble as long as you can fight. But don't expect me to let you finish your sentence before I kill you." He attacked again.

"My name is Akiko," she said, avoiding his blade. "I come from a deep forest area outside the major territories."

She stepped to the side to avoid another slash. "Recently I traveled to the Glacial Village, home of the ice maidens."

"A depressing place," Hiei commented, not delaying his attack. "A complete waste of existence."

"Then I traveled to the human world," she continued, still dancing around his attacks. "Where I met an ice maiden named Yukina and a boy named Kurama. They sent me to you, Hiei."

Genuinely surprised, he stopped attacking. "Kurama sent you here?" He looked her over. "Strange…Kurama knows I can't stomach weaklings or long conversations. What does he want?"

"He didn't send me here for his own purposes," she said. "He really just pointed me in this direction."

He glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I need your help," she said. "Hiei, based on what Yukina and Kurama told me, I'm fairly certain that my father laid with your mother Hina. Which would make us half-siblings."

"Let me guess," he interjected. "The clan you come from is backwards enough to place gender over strength in its succession practices. Your father is the leader. So you need me, your supposed brother, to kill any challengers that arise when your father dies, because they would kill you."

"That was a very accurate answer," she said, surprised. "How do you know all that?"

"Traditions like that are common practice among you less developed demons," he said with disdain. "I'm afraid you've wasted your time. I'm not interested in your ancient traditions."

"They're your traditions too. We share a father's blood."

"It unfortunate that I have to share anything with a creature such as you," he said, his back to her. "Run home. I don't want to hear your voice anymore."

"What kind of way is that to treat a long-lost sister?" she asked.

He turned back to her, anger clear in his eyes. "How do I know that you really are my sister? In all my years in this world, no father ever came searching for me. No fire apparition ever wandered into the Glacial Village, looking for my mother or the children she bore."

"I went searching!" she exclaimed. "I told you I went to the village."

"You just went searching because you needed something – power. You need my power to save your insignificant little life."

"That's not true," she said. "I would have searched before, but Father never told me you existed until he got sick!"

"Oh, he's sick is he? Is the old man feeling regret now that he's about to meet his maker?" He moved toward her menacingly. "I have no interest in your life, or the life of a man you claim is my father, but never went searching for me, and didn't even speak of me until he was on his dying breath."

"He wasn't even sure you existed!" Akiko said, defending her father. "And he certainly didn't know the ice maidens threw you off a cliff!"

"Shut up," Hiei said, lifting his sword again. "I've had enough of this. If you don't leave now I'll kill you. What better way to judge if we share blood than by spilling yours?"

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes, I would," he said. "You're lucky I haven't yet."

Akiko didn't move.

"Hn. So you want to die, is that it?" He smirked. "Fine, here I go."

Hiei brought he sword down and Akiko still didn't move. As he swung, flames surrounded both of them. Hiei made contact, but all that hit Akiko was a twisted, melted piece of metal. Hiei fell back with annoyance in his eyes.

"I'll go," she said, glaring at him through the fire. "But when I'm dead just remember that when your family reached out to you, you pushed away."

The flames died, and she turned to leave. "I didn't just want you for your power," she said. "I was going to ask you to stay with me. Unlike you, I value family."

A/N: I haven't received many reviews, but I enjoy writing this story, and I hope that at least a few people enjoy reading it. To those that have reviewed, thanks for taking the time and I hope the story's meeting your expectations!


	9. Indecision

Kurama raised his arms to stretch, finally finished with his homework. _Now, what's going on in Makai?_ He wondered. _It's been a long time since I checked in with the demon world or the spirit world, for that matter._

He turned to the small TV he kept in his room and turned it on. With the opening of the portal between worlds, it wasn't difficult to find a newscast detailing the events in Makai the same way the Japanese report events in Europe. He flipped to the channels and quickly found a blue-haired lizard demon reporting on the weather.

"Dry weather conditions are adding to the spread of wildfires in the West," the reporter was saying. "Authorities are advising travelers to avoid the less inhabited forests in that area until they can get the fires under control."

Not satisfied with weather news, Kurama changed the channel. Another newscast was discussing the wildfires.

"-causing major environmental damage in one of the least-inhabited areas in the region." A pretty pink haired cat demon was saying. "Officials say the blaze was likely started by fire apparitions in the area, who are known to mourn their dead with elaborate funeral pyres…."

Kurama's ears perked up and he turned up the volume.

"Fires started by these demons are more difficult to extinguish than normal flames. The grieving fire apparitions draw on great amounts of power to summon underworld flames that can destroy entire buildings, depending on the power level of those involved. Authorities have not officially confirmed that a funeral pyre was the origin of the fire, but they are searching for a particular clan of fire apparitions that frequent the area. Anyone with information should call….."

Kurama shut off the television. _That's troubling._ It had been several months since he'd met Akiko, and sent her to Hiei. He hadn't heard from Hiei, so he'd assumed Akiko hadn't approached him yet. _At this point, she must have spoken with him._

He closed his eyes and remembered the young fire apparition. _Overconfident, like her brother. Stubborn like him as well. _He felt a small smile coming over his lips. _But also surprisingly perceptive. _He was remembering her words about love, and the softness in her voice when she whispered her warning to him.

_Love, _he thought. _The most unexpected part of our lives. _The centuries-old bandit had flirted with romance time and again, but it was Shuuichi who truly understood love.

_I wonder what it's like to be so young and have to sacrifice so much for love, _he thought of Akiko. _I wonder if Hiei agreed to help her. _He doubted it.

Kurama looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was late, but Yusuke would probably still be up. He grabbed the phone and dialed.

Brrrring. Brrrring. Brrrring. Brrrring. "Hey! You've reached Yusuke and Keiko! Leave us a message and we'll get back to you…if we care."

Kurama hung up the phone, then stared at it for a moment, contemplating his next move.

"The plight of one fire apparition really isn't my business," he said out loud.

"Talking to yourself, Kurama?"

Looking over his shoulder, Kurama saw Hiei sitting in his window.

"I wasn't expecting to see you, Hiei," he said, beckoning him to enter.

Hiei glared at him. "Why did you have to send that vile creature my way?" he said, referring to Akiko.

"I wouldn't describe her as vile…" Kurama said lightly. "I found her tolerable. Charming, even."

Hiei stepped into the room. "I haven't slept in weeks," he growled. "Every time I close my eyes I see that pathetic child standing in front of me, whining about how we share blood and that I should save her life."

Despite the abrasive choice of word, Kurama knew Hiei was, in his own way, expressing concern and indecision.

"You rejected her, then," Kurama said. "I assumed as much."

"I don't associate with weaklings," Hiei said stubbornly.

"Hiei…" Kurama said slowly. "Why did you only seek out your mother, but never your father?"

Hiei glowered at him silently.

"You can't blame me for asking," Kurama said.

A peevish look on his face, Hiei reluctantly explained. "I couldn't find the bastard."

"Even with your jagan eye?" Kurama was surprised – he knew Hiei's third eye offered extensive telepathic powers.

"Even with my jagan," Hiei said. "He never thought about it long enough for me to sense him."

"I see," Kurama said. He considered the question he was about to ask, then asked anyway. "Was she really your sister?"

"As far as I can tell," Hiei said uncomfortably. "I don't know why the weakling came looking for me."

"You call her weak with such disgust," Kurama said. "Yet she is clearly far more powerful than Yukina, the sister you secretly watch over and protect."

"Hn."

They sat in silence for a moment, both contemplating his own personal thoughts.

"Have you heard about the wildfires?" Kurama asked, trying to make conversation.

"Of course I have," Hiei said sharply. "Clearly her work." He smirked. "They say the flames are so hot demons who get too close are reduced to ashes, before the flame even touches them."

"That's a powerful bit of energy," Kurama offered.

"It is," Hiei agreed. He paused, looking at a photograph of Kurama and his human mother. "You think I should go after her."

Kurama sighed. "It's not my place to tell you what to do," he said. "But I think you may regret it if you don't."

Hiei went silent again, grinding his teeth together in frustration. "She came alone," he said finally. "She told me our father was dying, but he was still alive at that point. I could have gone with her, seen him for myself.

"Are you upset you didn't?" Kurama asked.

"Don't be thick, Kurama. It's not like you," Hiei said. "I'm glad the asshole's dead. He never had the nerve to face me." He closed his eyes and paused. "But she came right to me. We sparred, you know." A hint of a smile flitted across his lips. "I couldn't land a blow with my sword when she was dodging."

_There it is, _Kurama thought. The only other time he'd ever seen Hiei smile so gently was for Yukina.

Hiei's eyes opened abruptly, as if he was jolted from a dream. "Shit. I hope the idiot hasn't gotten herself killed yet."

"We best hurry," Kurama said smiling. "If you're going to get to know her better, she best be alive."

Hiei glared at his friend again. "If she's already dead, she wasn't worth the time to get to know."

Kurama chuckled and stood up from his desk. "Always so sweet," he said. "Let's go."

"Let's."

Kurama looked over at his friend. _If we're too late, what will he feel? _He wondered. _What will I feel?_

A/N: I've been told that readers are having a hard time with my writing style. My own preference is to keep the story dialogue driven, but with this chapter I tried to add more complete descriptions and settings. Let me know what you think!


	10. This I promise

Akiko lounged lazily in a tree, watching the far-off wildfires.

_Are they big enough, Father? _She thought bitterly. _Are they good enough for you?_

She bit her lip, refusing to let her tears fall. _I was never good enough…_

"Akiko!" A voice called. "Akiko darling, where are you?"

Akiko looked down to see one of the female clan elders calling for her.

"I'm up here," she said, swinging her legs around to face her caller. "What do you want?"

"Akiko…" the elder, Kanna said her name softly, and pity shined through her old, watery eyes. "Tomorrow is the day…."

"I know," Akiko said abruptly. "How could I not?"

"Isn't there anything you want to do beforehand?" Kanna asked.

_Anything I want to do before my violent death? _Akiko thought to herself. Outwardly she responded "There isn't really much for me to do, is there?"

"Akiko," Kanna said sadly, looking up at her, "This is the only way we know. For thousands of years, we've lived this way…"

Akiko hopped down angrily. "Well it's pretty damn outdated," she said. "Kanna, you know individually I'm far more powerful than any of the males in this clan. Some of them combined!"

"I know my dear, but-"

"No, no buts!" Akiko shouted, moving in on the older woman. "You know I could protect this clan!" She pointed to the smoke from the wildfires. "You know all I had to do to create those flames was snap my fingers – just a little snap and an entire forest burned to ashes, demons and their bones along with it. No one else here can do that!"

"I know…" Kanna said.

"Then why?" Akiko cried, throwing her hands in the air. "My father raised me like he would have raised a son, not a daughter. I trained, and trained, and trained, achieved all this power, and for what?" Despite her resolve not to, Akiko began to tear up in frustration. "Individually, I could kill any one of you. So why do you team up against me, when all I want is to live and protect this clan?"

Kanna gently took Akiko's raised arms and lowered them. "You know I spoke my piece for you." She wiped a tear from Akiko's cheek. "You still have a chance to live, you know."

"By running, like a coward," Akiko said. "I will not run. I will not hide." She pulled away from the old woman. "I will not slaughter…but I will fight." She finished.

"Fight?" Kanna asked. "You can't mean in the tournament?"

"The tournament is a lost cause for me," Akiko agreed. "The men in this clan won't even entertain the idea. But know this," she leaned in close, as if telling a secret. "The one who wins does not win me," she said. "I will not die on my knees. I will kill the man who tries to take me."

Kanna pulled away, as if shocked. "So you mean to break the tradition by fighting the men of the tribe?"

"Not all the men," Akiko said. "As I said, I will not slaughter." She smiled at the old woman. "Fear not for your son and grandsons. I will only raise my hand to those who come at me. Advise them not to. In all likelihood, I'll be killed long before they look suspicious for standing back."

Kanna shook her head. "You will only bring bloodshed and more grief to this clan."

"Grief, yes. Bloodshed, no," Akiko corrected. "As long as I'm standing, my opponents will burn alive, until nothing is left."


	11. The Outsider's Perspective

Kurama sighed. Though parts of the demon world were far more technologically advanced than the human world, the fire apparition clan lived in uncharted territory, where the demons still lived with ancient traditions and refused the developments of the outside world. He and Hiei had been running across vast deserts and strange forests for 46 hours. Kurama knew the jagan pinpointed Akiko's location, but it seemed to be taking forever to get there.

He stole a glance at Hiei, whose face revealed no emotion. _If she was in real danger yet, he would have seen it and run ahead, _Kurama thought, knowing despite his skills Hiei far-surpassed him in speed. The fact that he was keeping pace with Hiei meant the fire demon was certainly holding back.

"Hiei," he began. "When we reach the clan, what do you intend to do?"

His friend did not answer, only glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

_So much for making conversation, _Kurama thought. He let his mind wander to his memory of Akiko and the brief time she spent in the human world. He'd seen many beautiful demons over the centuries, but her blood red eyes and long silky hair stood out more than most. He couldn't help but wonder what her skin would feel like if he stroked her cheek. _Would it be wrong for an old man like me to court that child beauty?_ He smiled in spite of himself when she recalled her childish outbursts, then frowned when he realized how that child might die this day for all he knew. _I shouldn't be entertaining these flights of fancy_, he thought_._ _This is a rescue mission, and I can't afford to be distracted._

As if on some unfortunate cue, Hiei suddenly sped ahead.

"What's happening?" Kurama called to the smaller demon as he raced ahead.

"Move faster," he called back as he sprinted out of sight.

_Why am I so anxious?_ Kurama wondered as he fought to increase his pace. _Why am I so invested in this child?_ It was a silly thing to question something he already knew the answer to. _She reminds me of Hiei. They're so similar, yet completely different. _Everyone knew over the years he and Hiei had developed a somewhat grudging, sometimes one-sided friendship. The harshness of Hiei's personality that most people found aggravating made Kurama chuckle. Kurama was also one of the few people who saw Hiei's soft side, when he discussed Yukina or Mukuro. Where Hiei was cold and calculating, Akiko seemed warm and hot-heated. Where Hiei was jaded and apathetic, Akiko seemed somewhat innocent and raging with emotion. Yet Kurama sensed Akiko also possessed Hiei's iron will and displayed the same ruthlessness when faced with obstacles. _If that's true, in this fight, she might push herself just as he would, to the point that it costs her life._

Suddenly he found it in himself to run even faster.


	12. Th Ruling Bloodline

_This is bothersome, _Hiei thought darkly. He knew the fighting had begun in the fire apparition clan, and his body had instinctively increased speed to reach his sister. _No, half sister. _He gazed up at the sky as he ran. _I never desired a family, yet two sisters were thrust upon me. _Part of him wanted to stop there, to turn away and pretend Akiko was a figment of his imagination. Yet his feet kept moving forward with preternatural speed. _What a peevish brat, _he thought, remembering how she'd melted his katana in frustration when he had turned her away. _She can't be older than the damned spirit detective was when we first met. _Yusuke's face came swimming across his memory, an oafish grin splayed across his face. _Another brat. Practicality a toddler in demon years. Why did Kurama tell her how to find me? _Impulsively he turned back to make sure the fox demon was still following his trail. He was mildly surprised to see that he was only a few meters behind, but he had long ago learned not to underestimate the powerful demon that choose a human body.

"We're here," he said as the brush cleared out. _And there she is._

The young female fire demon was standing on a tree branch, watching two men due in a crude ring built out of stones. She was wearing a grotesque necklace of bone that Hiei could only assume held some kind of ceremonial significance. Below her was a gathering of other fire apparitions. No one had noticed his arrival.

_Now's my last chance to leave._

"Even if you leave, I'm staying," Kurama said, coming up from behind.

Hiei scowled. "What business is it of yours?"

"None at all," Kurama said, flashing Hiei an award-winning smile.

"Hn."

Without another word, Hiei swept forward, katana drawn, aiming for the neck of the closest male fire apparition. He moved the sword in a graceful arc, decapitating his poor victim before anyone else could so much as detect him.

Someone screamed, and immediately the other men of the clan were around him. Hiei smirked and impaled another victim by reaching behind him, taking advantage of the chaos. "Is this how you greet your deceased leader's son?"

"Stop!" a female voice shouted, though Hiei was fairly certain it wasn't his sister.

"You lack hospitality," Hiei said, swinging his katana and bringing it to a stop in front of him. "Who dies next?" A younger demon, no more than 20 or so in human years, rushed at him. _Target acquired. _He raised his arm and prepared to deal another killing blow, sword dripping with blood. He swiped, but instead of the demon's soft neck, he hit something hard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akiko asked, having blocked his blow with a thick branch.

"Hiei, perhaps you should have announced yourself first," Kurama said, shoving past the confused fire demons, who had frozen when Akiko entered the fray.

"Hn." Hiei ripped his blade unceremoniously from the branch. "You asked for help," he said accusingly.

"I didn't ask you to decapitate bystanders," Akiko said, pointing at the lifeless body of Hiei's first victim. "Ko had already won his battle. He was entitled to watch the rest of the matches before he was supposed to fight again."

"How unfortunate," Hiei said coldly.

"AKIKO!" a huge demon shouted angrily, pushing through the crowd. "What is the meaning of this?" He grabbed the girl by the collar. Despite his annoyance at her interference, Hiei didn't appreciate the man's treatment of his sister.

"Let go of me Dai," Akiko said, smacking his hand away. "This is my brother, Hiei. Apparently he was raised without manners."

"We apologize for the intrusion," Kurama said, bowing. "We've come to try our hands in your tournament for command."

"Hn." Hiei sheathed his sword. He hated lengthy explanations, but he knew questions were coming, and he also knew Kurama would never let him hear the end of it if he butchered the entire male population of the clan before the situation had been adequately explained.

"Nonsense. You have no siblings!" the massive hunk of flesh called Dai roared.

"Yes, I do." Akiko said. "He's standing right there." She pointed at Hiei, who glared back at her. "By rights, he can fight in the succession tournament, and if he wins, power stays in the hands of my bloodline!"

"That would be true, _if _you had a brother, which you don't. This has to be some trick, you bitch." Dai spit at Akiko's feet, further enraging the impatient Hiei.

"I've had enough," Hiei said, turning to Kurama. "Either you let me kill him, or I'm leaving."

Kurama smiled and shrugged. The rest of the clan looked on suspiciously, keeping a fair amount of distance between themselves and the hulking Dai.

"I suppose there's no other way. It doesn't seem like anyone else plans to get in the way."

"You?" Dai said, incredulous. "A bug like you can't win against me. Ko and Jiro were just caught off-guard." He turned back to Akiko. "After I crush this bug, the rest of the challengers are sure to back down. Then you're mine."

She shrugged, looking unconcerned. "It's your funeral."

He glared at her, angry his threat hadn't had the intended effect. "You talk tough kid, but at the end of the day, you're just a child."

That was the final straw for Hiei, who drew his sword once again. "She may be a child, but that's better than a dead man." He assumed a fighting position.

"WAIT!" the same female voice he heard before called out. _What now?_

An older woman shoved her way forward. "Akiko, is it true that he is your brother, by blood?"

"Half-brother," Kurama replied helpfully. _Too forthcoming, Kurama._

The woman's watery eyes widened. "Dai, if this is true, you should show the proper respect and bow out."

"Hah. I do not bow out," the overconfident giant responded. _Fool,_ Hiei thought.

"Is that a formal challenge to the clan's ruling family?" an older man called from the safety of the crowd.

"This bug doesn't deserve to rule," Dai said. "Besides, he's all that stands in the way of me and the pretty fire princess."

Akiko moved to Hiei's side. "Brother," she said formally. "Will you fight this battle for my honor?"

Hiei looked the girl up and down. Though there was no resemblance, something about her made him think of Yukina. When he realized what he was thinking, his decision was made.

"Just stay out of my way, girl." He said curtly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurama smile. _Damn fox knows me too well…_


	13. Doing a Duty

A/N: I apologize for the longggg, unannounced hiatus this story has taken. Lots of things happened in life and then I'd been away from it for so long I didn't know how to go back. I have no idea if anyone will still read it, but if you do, I hope you enjoy, and I promise to update more regularly until the story ends.

* * *

><p>"This won't last long," Kurama said to Akiko.<p>

"I know," she said, smiling. "I didn't think he would come."

"Neither did he." Kurma chuckled. "May I ask what you plan to do once this is over?"

"Rule in my brother's absence, of course." She turned to look up at him. "As long as the winner shares my blood, I stand in power."

"So you intend to stay with these people, even after they tried to seize power and take your life?" _I see no sense in that._

"These people are my people," she said simply. "My father's people. They need me to protect them, whether they admit it or not." She smiled at him again.

"I see." For some reason, the idea of her staying in those woods, with the hostile eyes of the clan always on her, left him feeling uncomfortable. _It's none of my business._

"May I ask you a personal question?" she said suddenly.

"Hm?" He raised his eyebrows. "I suppose."

"The woman you love-" he flinched. _How did she find her? _"Is she beautiful?"

"Huh?" That wasn't a question he had expected.

"It's a woman, right? The person in the human world?" She looked up at him innocently. "I'm just trying to imagine what kind of person would motivate you to leave your entire world behind."

He smiled tenderly at those words, evoking memories of his human childhood. "She's incredibly kind," he said softly, almost to himself.

Akiko waited for him to say more, but when he remained silent she turned her eyes back to the impending battle. "Well of course she is."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, but his voice was drowned out by screams from the crowd as Hiei effortlessly decapitated his opponent. The head rolled to a stop at the feet of the female fire apparition that stepped in earlier, and the massive body fell lifeless to the ground. _Quick work, _Kurama thought calmly.

Blade dripping with blood, Hiei turned to the elderly demon. "Are there any other traditions I need to uphold?" he asked smugly. Mutely, she shook her head. Chuckling, Hiei turned to the rest of the clan. "Anyone else?" he asked, raising his arms in challenge. The men squirmed, but no one stepped forward.

_It's all over, _Kurama thought, unsurprised. He watched as his friend wiped the dirty blade clean and returned it to its sheath. He turned to the younger fire apparition next to him, who was running her hands through her hair with an unconcerned expression on her face. _She's_ _so calm in the face of Hiei's incredible skill and ferocious killing intent._

"Brother," she called out to Hiei, slowly moving in his direction. "You have upheld our bloodline's honor. I thank you." The sudden formality in her tone stuck Kurama as out of character.

"Hn." He replied. He then turned back to the men of the clan. "If any of you attempt to usurp my sister," he began, his tone low and menacing, "my jagan will find you, and I will kill you. And I won't give you the mercy of a quick death like this." He kicked his victim's head to illustrate his meaning.

The clan murmured and shifted uncomfortably, but no one spoke. Nodding in approval, Hiei turned to his half-sister.

"Don't ever say I didn't do anything nice for you, brat," he told her. "Kurama, we're leaving."

"But you just got here!" Akiko said, dropping her formal act. "You won't stay for the feast?"

Hiei scrunched up his nose in distaste and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. _Always with the attitude, _Kurama thought.

"Fine, fine," Akiko said, waving her hand. Kurama noted that no one else in the clan had spoken, or so much as moved. "I'll keep the throne warm."

"Hn." Hiei looked back to Kurama and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Well…" Kurama said loudly, addressing the whole group. "We appreciate your hospitality." He bowed. "And now, we take our leave." He turned to Akiko, and delicately took her hand. "If you need anything, you know where to find us." His lips brushed the back of her hand softly.

And then they were gone.

Hiei didn't speak for a long time during the journey. Kurama hadn't really expected him to, and made no attempts at conversation. Finally, after several hours watching trees and desert whizz buy, Kurama sighed audibly.

"Don't start," Hiei growled.

"Start what?" Kurama said innocently.

"You know what."

"Why Hiei, I haven't the slightest idea what you could possibly mean," Kurama said.

The flame apparition glared at him. "What was that back there, anyway?"

"What was what?" This time Kurama really wasn't feigning ignorance.

"Inviting her to just come around again," Hiei said impatiently. "Where do you get off doing that? I did my job – I don't need that whelp dropping in whenever she pleases."

"That really bothered you?" _He's always so difficult. _"It just seemed like the appropriate thing to do."

"Hn."

Kurama recognized that the conversation was over. _I really didn't intend to irritate him…_

Two days later, Kurama popped his head in to check on his mother. They way Akiko had asked about her left him with a burning desire to see her and make sure all was well. He wasn't in the mood for a lengthy explanation about where he'd been or why his clothes were so dirty, so he watched her from outside a window.

It was always a comfort to see his mother. She always made him appreciate how precious and elusive human life was. He watched how her slender hands moved as she chopped vegetables for dinner. Kazuya came in and put an arm around her. Kurama liked the little smile on her face.

Satisfied with the condition of things, he began walking back to the small apartment he now called home. He felt the need for a hot shower.

_There are few modern conveniences I appreciate at much as this, _Kurama thought as the hot water spilled down his body. His thoughts turned to all he had just experienced.

_It's strange to think these tribes still cling to such out-of-date customs. _He squirted out a handful of shampoo and began to massage it into his head. _I'm not sure why I felt the need to get so involved, thought._

It wasn't like Kurama to be easily swayed by emotion, but he kept hearing Akiko's words about love echoing in his head. He remembered the stubborn pride on her face when she spoke of the clan as her father's people. _I suppose her decision to stay is no different than my decision to stay here…a woman driven by love and bonds._

The thought seemed poetic, but Kurama couldn't help but be amused by his own use of the word woman, which was a stretch.

_Willful…but still a child…_He wasn't trying to be mean – he found her decision to stay admirable. But there was something about the way she spoke, and the look in her eyes that made Kurama feel like Akiko's words were empty, like she was playing the role of a hero when she was really in desperate need of a hero herself.

_What nonsense…_Kurama told himself. His hair was now clear of shampoo and he began on the conditioner. _Look at Yusuke and Kuwabara – she's not that much younger than those two, and they've done just fine for themselves in the long run._

But a nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him of all the guidance that had been given to the boys from those with far more experience than their own.

_I've done my part, _he told himself. The water was again running clear, so he turned it off and reached for a towel. _It's best not to meddle in the lives of others._

Still, as he lay in bed, he couldn't help but wonder if Akiko was as strong as she pretended to be.


End file.
